My Little Pony: Bad Dreams
by Enatomy
Summary: Twilight has a dream about her brother, a colt named Shining Armor, who is dead (not in the TV series, just something I wanted to write) (also, this is the second story I have written on here, so please be gentle on the comments.


_Hi guys. I know this isn't a Spyro fanfic, but I just found out I'm a brony, and I thought that I would write something about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I like the show and I have a basic background of it, so I just decided to write something about it. This is my second fic. So, here I go… disclaimers: I do not own My Little pony: Friendship is Magic or anything related. It is the property of its respective owner(s), as are other users OCs._

**Character: Twilight Sparkle**

**In Canterlot**

**A long time ago**

"Twilight, Twilight, are you awake sweetie," said her mother," It's almost noon." The little filly got up and out of her bed, and looked around. She was in her room. It was medium sized, with purple wallpaper, a nice dresser with a mirror in it, and a few big books on the dresser. She got up and began to walk to her door where she was greeted by her brother." Hey there Twilight. Want to go outside and play? Twilight nodded and followed him outside.

"What are we going to do today, big brother?" The wind blew some leaves out of the trees.

"Well, do you want to know how to fly a kite? It's nice and windy today." Twilight nodded and jumped with excitement. "Well, let's get started!" He pulled out a nice diamond shaped kite and threw it into the air. He ran with it and it began to soar into the air. Then he stopped, and the kite just levitated in the air. He held onto the rope attached to the kite with his mouth. "See Twilight, easy as pie." Twilight nodded. "Now you try," he said, and he gave her the rope. She ran with it for a minute, and just stopped, like her brother did. "Good job Twilight! That was perfect." Twilight was so delighted that she jumped with excitement. During all that excitement she let go of the kite. The kite flew away from the two ponies. Twilight looked at her brother.

"I'm sorry Shining Armor, I lost your kite." Her brother just laughed and said, "It's no problem Twilight." Just then she opened her eyes and found herself back in the library she was living in, in Ponyville. She silently cried herself back to sleep.

The next morning

Twilight walked over to where Spike slept and began to wake him up. "Spike, Spike, come on. It's morning." The little dragon wouldn't budge. She tried again, still nothing. So she went over to the sink and filled a barrel up with water. She then levitated it above Spike's head and turned it over, splashing him with water. He jumped, freezing and startled by the water.

"What was that for, Twilight," Spike asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry Spike. We just have a really busy day today. First we have to go over to Apple Jacks and help her with her apple pie making, then we have to go help Flutter Shy round up her bunnies so they can be counted, then we have to get some streamers and party hats for Pinkie Pie, then we have to help Rarity-"Spike cut her off, "Twilight, I get it. We're busy," he said as he shook off the water," So who do we help first?"

"Apple Jack, well, I guess you won't be missing breakfast. She has a lot of apples for you to chow down on."

"Oh, that's a relief," he said with a happy look on his face. Just then he looked at Twilight and found she looked like she had been crying. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. So when they set off over to Apple Jack's, it was still bugging him. So he decided to say something. "Twilight, why does it look like you've been crying, are you alright?" She continued walking forward and replied," It's nothing, let's just get over to Apple Jack's and get this over with. As they entered Sweet Apple Acres, Spike began to lose his appetite. He was too worried about Twilight to eat.

"Well, howdy there Twilight. Glad to see you here, early as always. Well, I already have a few pies in the oven so if you could kindly help me drag a couple of these apple barrels over to the barn, I would be mighty grateful." Twilight nodded and walked over to the barrels and lifted them over her shoulders and onto her back. She had no trouble at all walking them over to the barn and setting them down. After a while, the other pies got finished baking, and she helped cut the apples into slices. After a half hour or so of cutting, she finally finished and said her goodbyes to Apple Jack for now.

"Now, that's mighty weird," Apple Jack said to herself," Usually Twilight's all talkative and social. Something must be wrong. I'll head on over to her library after I finish baking all these apple pies."

Twilight and Spike was then on their way over to Flutter Shy's. When they got there, Flutter Shy was already spotting out all the bunnies and asking them to group up in the middle of the field. "Oh Twilight," she said in a quiet tone," It's great to see you could make it. Could you please help me? There are some bunnies that just wouldn't listen to me and they got themselves stuck in that tree right there." She pointed out the tree. Twilight nodded and got right to it. She used her magic to levitate the bunnies out of the tree and into the middle of the field. The bunnies were too frightened to move, so they stood right where they were placed. "Oh, thank you Twilight. Now, if you don't mind, would you please watch them so they don't hop away while I try to county them?" She nodded once more and made sure that they didn't hop away. While she was doing this, she found a nice and perfectly bloomed rose. She picked it up and put it in her mane. After they were all counted, Twilight said her goodbyes to Flutter Shy, and her and Spike began to walk over to the market. "That's weird," Flutter Shy said. Angel, her pet bunny, gave her a scolding look. "Oh, sorry Angel, but usually Twilight is a more social person, I mean, she didn't really talk much while she was here. I think something's wrong. I'll go over there later and ask.

As Twilight and Spike entered the market, they were surprised to see that it was crowded. "Well, first things first, we need the supplies," Spike said. Twilight nodded again and began to search the store for the supplies. After she had found them all, she walked over to the now empty register and began to pay for the items with the money Pinkie Pie had given her for them. She thanked the pony on the other side of the register and walked out of the store over to Pinkie Pie's. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Pinkie Pie came and opened it, greeting her with her usual happy and jumpy attitude. Twilight just nodded and walked off over to Rarity's.

"Well, that was crazy; usually Twilight is all talky and chatty? Well, I'm going to go and see her later and see what's wrong."

As she entered Rarity's shop, she found rarity all freaked out looking for something. "Ah, Twilight, thank heavens you're here. Could you please help me find the red ribbon? I can't seem to find it anywhere." Twilight nodded once more and used her magic to find it. Moments after, it appeared right in front of Rarity, levitating. "Oh, thank you Twilight! I thought I had lost this. Now, if it isn't any trouble, would you mind going out and finding Rainbow Dash? I believe she said she would be around the market flying around. Again, Twilight nodded her head and was on her way, along with Spike, who was getting more and more worried with each job completed. As soon as they entered the general area of the market, Twilight began to look around, but found that useless because moments later, Rainbow Dash Flew right into her.

"Oh, sorry Twilight, I was practicing a new move. I guess it didn't go as planned or I would have landed perfectly on the cloud I went straight through." She looked up at the cloud. It had a giant hole in it. "Well, what's up? Did Rarity send you over here to get me, because I was asked to model a new dress of hers." Twilight nodded. "Okay, thanks Twilight." And Rainbow Dash took off to Rarity's. "Something's wrong with that pony today, she is starting to act like Flutter Shy. Well, I'll head over there and see what's wrong after I help Rarity."

"Well, that's everything today. Are you sure you're okay," Spike asked twilight. She ignored him and just started for home. He followed quietly behind. As soon as they got there, all of the pony's she had helped that day were there. Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. They all looked worried.

"Hey there Twilight," Apple Jack started, "We was all wondering why you've been so quiet today, and since you haven't been acting like your usual social self, we wanted to know if anything was bothering you?"

"Yeah, C'mon Twilight, we want to help you. We're your friends and we don't like seeing you like this," Rarity said.

"Twilight, please tell us if something's bothering you," Flutter Shy said. Twilight just looked at her friends and sighed, with her head down.

"You pony's are right. There is something wrong, but I really don't want to tell anypony. So please, can you pony's forget it? Please, Twilight replied and asked.

"Oh, c'mon now Twi, you can tell us anything. That's what friends are for," Apple Jack said.

"Well, I guess. You guys see, I used to not be social at all when I was just a filly, and was a total egghead with my head stuck in books. I didn't even believe in having friends because I thought they would slow me down. But, of course, I was wrong," Twilight said as she looked at all of her friends in the room, "But Before I had anypony to call a friend I was always with my big brother. He was my best friend for the longest time until he left." The girls all gasped, they didn't know she had a brother. "Well, after he left I have missed him, for the longest time. I haven't seen him for years. And last night I had a dream of the last time I saw him. I woke up in the middle of the night crying." She was starting to tear up, but tried to stop them from falling.

"Oh, Twilight, We can't say we know how you feel, because we don't have an older sibling, but If it means anything, I feel terrible, we all do," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, we do feel terrible, so I think we should go and see your brother. We can find him! Do you know of his whereabouts within the last few months," Rarity said.

"No, we can't find him. That's the problem. He's dead." She couldn't hold it back any longer; she let those tears stream down her face. Her friends and Spike all looked at her as she slowly broke down in front of them. They all had a look of shock and sadness on their faces.

"Oh, Twilight, we are so sorry, we didn't know-"

"That's just it. You didn't know," Twilight interrupted Rarity. "Please, don't feel bad. It was my fault for not telling you guys sooner."

"Now Twilight, Don't be hard on yourself. Please, let us help you get through this. I promise everything will be fine," Apple Jack said. She walked up to Twilight and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys, you are the best friends a pony could ever have. After all that, twilight still missed her brother, but she finally had the courage to go and see his grave stone.

**In Canterlot cemetery**

She stared down at the headstone and placed the rose she had in her mane on the ground in front of the headstone. She stayed there for a while, crying and remembering the good times she had with him as a filly. 'Finally,' she thought, 'I have some peace.' So she returned to her home in the library of Ponyville, and went to bed. After all she's gone through today, she was exhausted. But when she dreamt that night, she smiled in her sleep, and was actually happy for the first time in almost a year, and she had her friends to thank for that. The next morning, she immediately woke up and got Spike up to take a letter to the princess. _"Dear princess Celestia,_

_ I have learned that in times of great depression or if you simply lost all hope, your true friends will always be there to help you through it, whether it is a big or small problem. And if your heart is in the right place, you will be able to be free of the burdens you carry because of that problem, _

_From your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

_So, what do you guys and gals think? I dunno where I came up with the idea of the story, but it sounds pretty good to me. Now all I need are my reader's opinions. Please be honest, and don't be afraid to correct me on small things like grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. I gladly appreciate anything to help me become a better writer. Well, thanks for reading! (I also want to point out that I have only seen the first season and part of the second season, so my knowledge is limited. I only know Twilight had an older brother because I just turned on the TV one day and the season finale of season 2 just so happened to be on.)_


End file.
